


On the Rainy Day

by Just_some_weirdo



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_some_weirdo/pseuds/Just_some_weirdo
Summary: A prodigy doctor who has achieved so many accomplishments, feels her entire existence was incomplete. She had been feeling this for decade, until she meet a humble miner who lived in a mountain...on that rainy day.
Relationships: Moona Hoshinova/Usada Pekora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	On the Rainy Day

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of the Hololive characters. All the credit goes to Cover Corp, Yagoo, and the streamers who put hard work into entertaining us and giving us hope for a brighter tomorrow (Especially during years of 2020).

**On the Rainy Day**

Once upon a time, in the Fantasy World of Holoworld, a world that is similar with the real world only with the addition of many supernatural stuffs like magic and etc.

Rain was pouring down quite heavily at the big city of Holocity. Grey cloud stretched across the sky, as far as eyes can see. Some people were seen running on the sidewalks, quickly looking for shelter in some buildings. Some had umbrella over their heads and some only had a cap or even using their bag/purse as makeshift umbrella.

The road was so wet that it flooded a bit on the sides, luckily the drain system is working just fine. One thing they glad for was there was no thunder or even worse, lightnings screaming here and there.

But we won’t be focusing on the non relevant characters here.

Inside one of the biggest apartment in the city, a figure was staring at the rainy scenery with distant, yet quite empty eyes. The figure was sitting next to the window, on a simple chair and a table.

The figure was a woman with a pair of red eyes and two toned colored hair, light blue and white, that was tied into twins braids on each sides of her face, and a pair of rabbit ears on top of her head. She may has such youthful look, but she was actually in her late twenties. She was currently in her rabbit designed Pajamas while playing with a pet rabbit that sat on her lap, while looking distantly at the outside from her window.

You might be curious to know who this girl was.

This woman was none other than Usada Pekora.

She was known throughout the World of Hololive as the prodigy medical doctor who earned her M.D degree at early age of 17. She was also an accomplished surgeon, capable performing even the most complex surgery as well as a Nobel Prize Winner for her achievement developing a cure to zombified virus that helped save quite number of lifes.

She was also the current heir of the Usada Company, the biggest company in Holoworld that runs in the Medical aspect. The company owned several big hospitals and Pharmacy throughout the Holoworld.

All in all, Usada Pekora is the woman who basically has been set for life.

So why…

Why would someone who has basically everything looks so empty.

Pekora’s rabbit ears perked up as she heard someone entered her room. She heard the familiar footsteps pattern and immediately knew who it was, even without looking at the said person.

The person was more or less, the splitting images of Usada Pekora. She has the same hair and eyes colors as her daughter as well as a pair of rabbit ears on top of her head. The only difference was that this person was older than Pekora.

“You’re still up this early, Peko-chan? It’s nearly three in the morning.” Usada Kasumi asked her daughter with a hint of worry in her voice.

“….I’m not that sleepy yet.” Pekora answered her mother without averting her eyes from the rainy scenery outside.

“It’s not good for your health being up this early, especially when you got to work at 8 a.m.” Kasumi advised her daughter, even though as a doctor, Pekora should have already know this. It’s part of instinct as a mother.

“I can just excused myself for a day. It’s not like I have any appointment with patient today.” Pekora replied without missing a beat as she reached for a carrot that laid on the table next to her hot chocolate and fed the vegetable to her pet rabbit.

Kasumi could only sighed at this, her daughter had always been like that whenever she doesn’t feel like going to work. It’s a bad habit, Kasumi aware of this very well. But knowing the fact her daughter was a hardworking doctor who had been nothing but helpful for the community, Kasumi felt like her daughter deserved some breaks from works.

Kasumi then took a spare chair in Pekora’s room and drag it next to her daughter. This finally gained attention from Pekora.

“Dear, Mama knows Mama have been asking this question many times before, but what is it that troubling you? You have been like this for over years. Mama cannot keep watching you like this.” Kasumi asked her daughter as she sat onto the chair next to her.

Pekora didn’t immediately answered her mother, she keeps patting the rabbit on her lap as she watched the rainy scenery from her window. The prodigy doctor knew well what her mother was talking about, but Pekora never once tell her about it. Maybe it was because of her stubbornnes to deal with the problem herself. To see if she was capable enough to deal with this internal crisis of hers.

But seeing her mother wouldn’t leave her alone, perhaps it won’t hurt to tell about it and maybe asked for some advices

“Do you remember when we used to play many jigsaw puzzles with dad when I was still ten years old?” Pekora asked as she finally turned her attention to her mother.

“Why of course. Mama is surprise you even remembers it.” Kasumi answered without missing a beat. She always remembered that memory since that was around the time when her daughter was still full of life.

“And do you remember when we were doing the puzzle that has five hundreds puzzle pieces?” Pekora asked again and her mother just nodded, not sure where this was going.

“And if I recall correctly, we were missing a piece of puzzle part right?” The prodigy doctor asked again and her mother could only nodded. “Well, what was your thought about the puzzle when that happened?”

About a minute of silence before Kasumi answered her daughter question. “It was incomplete.” Kasumi answered and Pekora nodded her head in confirmation. 

“Indeed, that is precisely what I have been feeling right now.” Pekora answered with the same empty tone she always using. Her mother only stared at her, seemingly not understanding it at all, so Pekora continued on. “For years, I feels like there is a big hole inside my chest that couldn’t be filled in. And no matter what I do, it still feels like I am still incomplete. I have tried many things, but none of them could makes me feel…alive.” 

Kasumi would only silently stared at her daughter. This…..seems to be much MUCH worse issue than she initially thought. She always knew that her daughter was never a simple person, but not to this extend. Pekora has this internal crisis that could possibly makes her took a really drastic measure just to solve it, a measure that could be terrible for others and Pekora herself. And Kasumi knew her daughter was determine enough to do that, just like when she exposed herself to the zombified virus and tested the vaccine she developed onto herself.

While she obviously cannot let this to continue, there was not much Kasumi can actually do to help her daughter, except giving her some advices, which probably what she really needs right now.

Kasumi slowly reached her hand onto her daughter head and gave her a gentle caress.

“When did you start to feel like this?” Kasumi asked her daughter while continued caressing her. Pekora was silent for a moment, probably trying to remember it, before she final answered.

“I’m not exactly sure when, but my estimation is during the time I earned my M.D.” Pekora spoke with the same empty tone, which worried her mother even more.

“So about ten years huh.” That was more of a statement rather than a question, but Pekora nodded in confirmation anyway.

“When I earned my M.D degree at the age of 17, I thought I could feel the satisfaction of finishing my medical education faster than anyone else. But no, I felt nothing at all as if it wasn’t something out of this world.” Pekora explained as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. “I tried to take on some hobbies, a lot of them. I took a cooking class, kendo, music, etc. And I aced them in record time, but I didn’t feel the satisfaction behind it. I even tried to developing romantic relationship with several guys, but none of them couldn’t last after the first date.”

Pekora then reached for her mother hand that caressed her head and looked at her intently, as if she was looking into her soul.

“Tell me mama, what in the world is wrong with me? Is this some sort of disease that beyond my medical knowledge? And if so, is there any cure to this?”

Both mother and daughter were silent for good few minutes, neither of them made a move nor said any words.

And finally, Kasumi slowly released her hand from her daughter head before reaching for Pekora’s hands and took a strong, but gentle grip with hers.

“Do remember during the time when we were doing that incomplete puzzle…” Kasumi began and Pekora could only blinked in confusion, but she nodded her head nonetheless. “…When we found out the puzzle was missing a piece of its part, we were looking throughout the house. It took us all day to find it and when we find the missing piece, we finally were able to complete the puzzle.”

Pekora could only listened to her mother intently, trying to comprehend what she was trying to tell her by retelling this story.

“Now, do you remember where we found the missing piece was?” Kasumi finally asked a question that she seems wants her daughter to answer with words.

“It was dangling around your neck all along, since you’ve made it into a necklace, you just forgot about it.” Pekora answered and her mother nodded. This caused Pekora to confuse even more. “I don’t understand….are you trying to say that I just forgot about the thing that made me feel alive?”

Kasumi shook her head at her daughter answer as she gently reached her hand to her shoulders.

“No dear, what mama is trying to say is that the thing that will makes you happy….might already be right in front of you, you just still couldn’t see it yet.” Kasumi explained to her daughter as she gently rubbed her shoulders. “All you need to do is to look even harder for it, just like when you were for the missing puzzle piece. And Mama guarantee you….”

Kasumi then slowly navigated her hand over her daughter chest, as if she was reaching for the “hole” in Pekora’s chest.

“….When you find it, all the efforts and all the struggles you endures will be worth it. You will finally be able to closed the gaping hole in your chest.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

Another moment of silent has passed, neither of them said any words. Until Pekora broke it.

“Thank you, mama. I…will try looking for my missing piece harder from now on.” Pekora finally spoke, with a hint of determination in her voice as she also smiled a little bit, which pleased Kasumi this time.

“Anything for you dear.” Kasumi then pulled her daughter into a hug and they stayed in that position for several minutes, seemingly comforting each others.

The moment was ended when Kasumi looked at the clock on the wall and realizing it’s already almost 4 a.m. She then broke the hug and looked at her daughter.

“It’s already late dear, you better go to sleep now. You don’t have to work for today, Mama will call the hospital later.” Kasumi spoke as she rose from her seat.

“Agree.” Was that Pekora’s answer as she let out a yawned, indicating that she really need to go to sleep now.

Kasumi then looked at her daughter once more, before making her way towards the door and opened it. “Sleep well, my princess.” After saying that, Kasumi then closed the door and was heard to leave the apartment room.

The room has become awfully quiet since her mother left the room and Pekora decided that it was time to sleep. She then scooped her pet rabbit that was running around the room during her pep talk with her mother and out it back into its cage. Pekora then noticed there was still a bit of hot chocolate left in her mug, drinking it before tidying her table.

Just when she was about to head into her room, Pekora noticed one peculiar sight on the corner of her eyes.

She then looked out her apartment window, the raining was getting even harder than before, which she just noticed. But that wasn’t what caught her attention earlier.

No, it was the sight of a woman with bright purple hair, standing in the middle of this heavy rain with neither umbrella nor raincoat. Her gazed was attached to the street lamp that was illuminating her from above.

“What in the world is she doing? Standing in the middle of this heavy rain like a statue. Doesn’t she want to get cold or something.” Pekora spoke to no one in particular as she keep watching the woman from her apartment. The woman wasn’t moving an inch for good minutes.

Normally, Pekora would stay as far away as possible form other people business unless it concerned her. But her curiosity seemingly beat her rational thought this time.

So then, Pekora decided to check on the woman to make sure if she was alright. Little did she know, this decision was the decision that will change her life forever.

Reaching her wardrobe, Pekora then took a blue sweater that looks thick enough to warm her under this cold rain. She then walked towards her work desk and pulled out the drawer to find her car key inside.

She then took the key and stuffed it into his pocket before heading towards the front door. Pekora then reached for her raincoat that was hanging onto the door and picked up the umbrella that laid against the wall, also not forgetting to wear her pair of boots.

Without further ado, Pekora opened her apartment door and stepped out into the apartment hallway, which was empty at this hours.

After taking an elevator down to reach the lobby, Pekora stepped out the front door and opened her umbrella before she walked through the heavy rain towards the location of the strange woman, which was about fifty meters away from her apartment.

When Pekora reached the woman, said woman was still in the same position that Pekora honestly almost thought she was dead. The girl was still looking at the lamp that lightened her up from above. Pekora knew keep watching this woman wouldn’t give her the answer, so the prodigy doctor finally confront the woman.

“Hey…are you alright?“ Pekora asked, making sure to raised her voice a little bit due to this heavy rain that was also so loud.

Fortunately, the strange woman seems could hear her as she whirled her head towards the doctor in surprised.

Pekora finally be able to get a good look at the woman appearances. 

She was quite a tall woman with a pair of purple eyes and long purple hair that seems brighter than the light from the street lamp. She wore a form-fitting black top that has white collar and a tie with a four pronged star shape decoration. She also has a white overcoat that she wore loosely and was tied on the hip by a black belt. For the bottom, she seemingly wore a black tight short that was covered by her overcoat. She also wore a pair of black high boots with some white, blue and gold decorations.

If there is a word Pekora could use to describe this woman, she can only think one particular word.

Gorgeous.

That was the first thing that came out in her mind to describe this strange woman.  
Pekora had met with many pretty woman in her life. Whether it be from school, collages or works. Heck, even her mother was still one hell of a beauty despite her age.

But this woman right in front of her…was on whole different level.

It’s as if this woman was a goddess that descended into this world from heaven.

Pekora blinked several times at the thought. Pekora has no idea where did those though same from. She shook her head, decided to out it for later before walking towards the woman who still looked at her with shocked look.

“Hey, I said are you alright? You have been standing here, with nothing to cover you from this rain for quite a while now. You will catch a cold if you stay her much longer.” Pekora finally placed herself right next to the strange woman, so the umbrella she was holding could cover her from the rain.

“Oh sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment.” The woman finally spoke to the doctor in quite soft tone that Pekora could barely hear it. It was thanks to her rabbit ears that she could make out what this woman just said right now. “I always been loves the rain since it reminds me of my hometown. It always feel relaxing whenever rain was pouring down my face.”

Pekora wasn’t sure how to respond that. To her, that was so illogical since it could caused you to catch a terrible fever. But on other hand, the prodigy doctor couldn’t help but feel jealous since this woman has something that she lacks.

“Do you live here somewhere? I don’t mind escorting you to your house.” Pekora offered the woman, who looked at her in surprise for a moment before it turned into unsureness.

“Are you sure? My house is on the outskirt of the city, a bit deep into the mountain.” The woman replied which caused Pekora to pause for a moment.

 _“That was quite far from here, it would take half a day to get there on foot. No wonder she stayed here, public transportation is not operational at this hours.”_ Pekora thought she looked at the woman before finally decided what to do.

“Hold this for a moment, I will return shortly.” Pekora said as she handed the woman her umbrella before stormed off through the rain and headed towards her apartment.

Pekora went to the basement floor where the parking area was located at and headed towards her car. She finally spotted her car, a white Range Rover that was parked at the corner of the parking area. She took off her rain coat, reaching into her sweater to find her car key and pulled it out before unlocking the car by pressing the button of the remote key.

The car blipped for a second, indicating the car is unlocked. Pekora opened up the driver seat and hopped into the car, placing her raincoat on the seat beside the driver seat, plugged in the key before started on her car and drove out the parking area.

Pekora drove her car for a bit before reaching the strange woman who was still standing in her spot with the umbrella she gave her and stopped the car near her position. Pekora honked her car several times, which caused her startled a little before she get the message and headed towards the car.

Pekora unlocked the passenger seat, gestured her to get in the car. The woman was unsure about it, but Pekora honked her car even harder than before, insisting for the woman allowing the woman to gey in the car. The woman closed up the umbrella before she quickly opened up the passenger door and hopped into the car.

“Umm….sorry about the car.” The woman apologized in soft tone. Pekora didn’t knew what she was talking about at first before she noticed the seat was drenched heavily because of this woman.

 _“Ah…so that’s why she was hesitant earlier.”_ Pekora realized as she looked at the woman who averted her eyes from the doctor. “Don’t worry about it, it’s alright. There should be a dry towel at the back, use it to dry yourself.” Pekora told the woman who nodded and reached towards the back to find the towel before the doctor started driving her car.

The trip was mostly silent, sans for the sounds of the woman drying herself with the towel. Looking at her from the mirror, Pekora saw that she finally finished drying herself with the towel before broke the silence.

“By the way, I just realized I never caught your name.” Pekora spoke as she keep driving through the heavy rain.

“Oh right, I’m sorry, how rude of me…” The woman replied, jokingly bopped her own head. “….I’m Moona Hoshinova, and thanks for giving me a ride, Miss….”

“….Usada Pekora, and don’t mention it. I cannot let someone to be out that long in the rain.” Pekora responded.

“Thank you, Usada-san. Sorry for troubling you again.” Moona once again apologized.

“Like I said, don’t mention it.” I replied with the same respond as earlier.

After driving for about 45 minutes, they finally arrived at the base of the mountain where Moona’s house was located. And despite there was no lighting at all minus from her car, Pekora can clearly see the road up to the mountain thanks to my rabbit vision which allows me to see things clearly in the dark. The road was covered in mud, which makes it quite a bit harder to navigated. But it took her 15 minutes to reach Moona’s house.

To be perfectly honest, Pekora was expecting a cabin-like house made out of wood when she heard Moona lived in the mountain.

But instead, she found a three stories house mostly made out of what it looks like to be white concrete. The house strongly reminds her to that of celebrity house from Hollywood, she could see the roof has some sort of garden on it. The house also has a garage, which indicating that Moona probably has a vehicle inside. Though the lights were out so Pekora couldn’t see what’s inside from the windows.

Pekora parked her car in front of the terrance, which would allow Moona to get in her house easily. She unlocked the door, letting her know it’s okay to get out the car now. Moona placed her hand onto the door handle before she paused and looked at the prodigy doctor.

“Why don’t you come inside? I will make you some hot coffee or tea.” Moona offered the doctor who looks unsure about it.

“Thanks…but I think I will pass. I already had have a hot chocolate earlier, it’s almost 5 a.m anyway, I should return to my apartment.” Pekora tried to refuse the offer politely.

“Oh come on, I can’t just let you giving me a ride without at least a thanks. I promise I won’t hold you off so long.” Moona said that to the rabbit girl with a pleading eyes.

Said eyes making the prodigy doctor feel uncomfortable since it began to convince her to stay and accept Moona’s offer.

 _“Argh, the hell with it!”_ Pekora inwardly cursed as finally decided.

“Very well, a couple of minutes won’t my sleeping schedule.” Pekora conceded which caused Moona to beam into a smile, a smile that the doctor thought was so fitting as if it was the smile of a Moon Goddess.

Pekora blinked again at such a thought, still has no idea where did that come from

Moona then stormed off the car and entered her house in quick succession. Pekora could see the lights both inside and the house flicked on. Moona’s silhouette was seen in one of the room, which Pekora assumed to be a kitchen, from the outside window. Moona was seemingly preparing something for Pekora.

Shaking her head slightly, Pekora then putting on her raincoat and jumped off the car before went to the back of the car and opened the back door. She then pulled out a silver metallic briefcase from the trunk before closing it and head towards Monna’s terrance.   
Standing in front of Moona’s door, Pekora knocked the door few times before entering the house since she was already invited by the homeowner.

“Excuse me.” Pekora announced herself as she closed the door and proceed to take off her boots and raincoat.

Pekora then took a good look of her surrounding. The inside of the house was more spacious than she thought. It might even bigger than her own apartment room. From what she can see, The first floor consisted of several different rooms.

First one was a living room which has a comfy looking sofa, a beautiful purple painted coffee table, a 40” LED TV complete with (sound system, DVD and a PS5), and a fire place that has been ignited in fire already.

There was also a kitchen that has a dinning table complete with chairs and utensils, the Pekora sensitive ears could hear the stove in the kitchen was on, probably for the coffee or tea Moona offered her earlier. There was also a room that seems to be a small library, a door that has the sign of “Office” stamped on it which probably means that room was Moona’s personal office, and a door that most likely leads to the inside of the garage, judging by its position.

The doctor didn’t see Moona anywhere, so she assumed that the home owner was currently upstairs. Probably changing her clother since the one she wore earlier was so drenched wet. Pekora decided to wait for Moona at the living room.

The living room itself is quite comfy compared the one in her apartment room, mostly because of the fire place that gave the room warm temperature which was very much welcome during this rainy day. She rested her metal briefcase next to the coffee table and leaned against the sofa. The Sofa was so soft that Pekora thought she could drown in it.

Her rabbit ears then perked up as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Pekora turned to the direction of the noises and saw Moona walked down the stairs in her purple Pajamas that has Moon decorations all over it.

Moona then went straight to the kitchen and turned off the stove when the water already boiled. Few minutes later, Moona returned with a couple of mugs filled with hot chocolates on her hands. She then placed one of the mug in front of Pekora with a smile that the rabbit thought was very beautiful.  
…  
…  
…

 _“Alright seriously, where did that come from?“_ Pekora wondered again when a thought she wasn’t familiar with keep popped out in her mind.

“Thank you again for giving me a ride, Usada-san.” Moona thanked the doctor again, which started to annoy the doctor slightly.

“Again, it’s alright. And please call me Pekora.” The doctor replied and reached for the hot chocolate Moona made for her, before she paused in the midway.

 _“Since when did I allow people to call me by my first name?”_ Pekora wondered in her mind as she continued reaching for the mug.

If there was one thing that Pekora herself could call it her “weak point”, it was the fact that the prodigy doctor was not really a people person. She rarely hang out with people at her age during the school or works. She only talked to other people whenever it involved works or she absolutely required their assistances. It was one of the main reason why her romance life was absolute disasters.

 _“But why did I just agree to “hang out” with this woman, even though we literally just met?”_ Pekora again, wondered within her mind as she took a sip of the hot chocolate.

She widened her eyes immediately as the hot liquid made a contact with her tongue. _“This stuff is really good. It’s even better than the one mama always made for me. This isn’t some ordinary chocolate_.”

“Well, if you insists, Pekora-san.” Moona begrudgingly agreed as she too took a sip of her hot chocolate.

The room was awkwardly silent for a while, neither of them were sure what topic should they talked about here. But neither of them seems to mind with the silent too. 

Pekora almost finished the delicious treat Moona gave her, which indicating it’s almost time she return to her apartment. The prodigy doctor was about to take the final sip until Moona finally.broke the awkward silent.

“Ummm, Pekora-san? Is that yours?” Moona suddenly asked as she pointed the metal briefcase Pekora brought in here.

“Ah yeah, I almost forgot.” Pekora suddenly realized something as her hand reached for the briefcase before she looked at Moona. “Do you mind if I use your table?” The doctor asked and earned a nod almost immediately from the host. Pekora hoisted the briefcase onto the table before unclipped the lock and opened up the briefcase.

Inside the briefcase, Moona saw a various set of medical tools inside. Stethoscope, thermometer, syringe, some basic medkit such as bandage, band aid, antiseptic, etc. Moona finally realized that Pekora was a doctor.

The doctor wordlessly went to the kitchen sink and washed both her face and her hands, before went back to the living room and putting on a mask and a pair of rubber gloves.

“You have been out there in the rain for god know how long. Let me at least give you basic medical check up.” Pekora said as she pulled out a stethoscope from the briefcase and put it on her human ears.

Moona was about to protest, but Pekora out of nowhere forcefully pulled purple haired woman closer to her. Both were just few inches apart and Moona face went red as Pekora pulled her Pajamas a little and pressed the diaphragm onto her chest. The doctor told the “patient” to took a deep breath and release it several times before she was done and released the diaphragm from her chest, much to the “patient” relief.

Pekora then put a thermometer onto Moona’s mouth, ordering her not to release it, before pulling out sphygmomanometer (a device to measure blood pressure), putting it on Moona’s left bicep and tightened it. The doctor squeezed the bulb several and watched the gauge rise up before she released the air valve, letting the pressure to loosen up. Pekora also took the thermometer from Moona’s mouth and take a look at it and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, looks like you really catches a cold. What a surprise.” Pekora’s tone rich of sarcasm when she told her “patient” this fact, earning a blush of embarrassment from Moona. “Fortunately though, it’s a mild one. But it’s obvious that you haven’t got enough sleep. What is your job actually?”

“Ummm, Miner….and a freelance Architect.” Moona answered meekly, earning a curious look from the doctor.

“I can understand the Architect, but a Miner?” Pekora asked while tilting her head slightly as she stuffed her medical tools back into the metal briefcase.

“Well, as a freelance Architect, I kinda requires to gather the materials for the building I build myself.” Moona explained again, which cause Pekora to be even more confused.

“I thought Architect job is only to design a building, not to build it themselves?” Pekora asked again as she went through her briefcase to pulled out a bottle of medicine.

Moona could only scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “Hehe, I guess you could say that I’m one woman construction company.” Moona giggled, earning a look from Pekora who stared at her “patient” for a moment before sighed in defeat.

“Whatever. Just makes sure to rest and eat properly, I suggests you to not doing any of this solo construction job for few days at least. I will give you this medicine which you should consume thirty minutes after eating, three times a day.” Pekora explained as she out the medicine bottle at the table.  
Pekora then shut the briefcase and rose to her feet and was about to leave if not for Moona’s hand prevented her from taking a step.

“How much does it cost?” Moona asked, this time, in serious tone which took the doctor off guard for a second before she recovered in a flash.

“There is no need to pay me…” Pekora said as she picked up the mug which still has a little bit of the hot chocolate Moona served to her and finished it. “….Having a taste of your hot chocolate is enough payment. It tastes different than any others that I have ever tasted before.” Pekora put down the mug back on the table and Moona, begrudgingly released her.

“Be careful on the road, Pekora-san.” Moona called out the doctor who already at the front door, putting on her boots and picking up her raincoat.

“You too, Moona-san. Hope you get well soon.” Pekora also says her goodbye, before she open up the door and stepped out from the house.

After roughly driving home for about an hour, Pekora finally arrived at her apartment. After parking her car, she immediately took an elevator to get her to 10th floor where her apartment room located was located. As soon as she entered her apartment, she carelessly throw off her boots, raincoat and her sweater around the room, leaving her with only the Pajamas she wore earlier before heading straight to her bed.

While laying on her bed, the prodigy doctor recalling about the woman she just met.

Moona Hoshinova.

Something about her has some unexplainable effect to Pekora that made the doctor….quite intrigued to the self-proclaim solo construction company. The first time she saw Moona, Pekora immediately thought as if she was a goddess descendent to the lower world. The impression she would never thought to come into her mind when meeting other people. Moona has this…aura that made the doctor feel…contend, a feeling that she thought she had forgotten.

“What is happening to me?”

Pekora didn’t care if she said that out loud as she out her hand over her chest, she could feel her heart beating a bit faster than usual and it’s also feel warm.

Something that never happened to her, except she was sick.

Recalling her discussion with her mother earlier, Pekora came up with one hypothesis.

“Maybe she can help me to find the thing that will complete me.”

Was that all her last thought before Pekora fell into the realm of deep slumber.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading first chapter of this story. Please forgive the grammatical error and type that I missed. I wrote this on my phone after all. 
> 
> Please do leave a review/comments so I can improve my writing.


End file.
